


A New Dawn

by flaminpumpkin



Series: OsaSuna Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Breakfast / Sunrise, Day 7, Fear / Confession, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, OsaSunaWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: His eyes landed on something. Something insignificant, but awfully familiar nonetheless.A hoodie draped across the backrest of a chair. Washed out black, worn out. A bleach stain on the forearm of the right sleeve. Nothing extraordinary.The person it belonged to, however, was anything but ordinary for Rin.He sat up straight in a bed he had cowardly fled months ago, dread making his blood turn cold.“Oh. Yer awake.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my last full length fic for OsaSuna Week Day 7!  
> Bonus prompts 1 & 2 : Fear / Confession - Breakfast / Sunrise
> 
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistake.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!^^

Rintarou woke up with a start, disoriented, heart pounding in his chest. His whole body was sore. His head hurt. As if someone was trying to drill a hole in it.

He didn’t know where he was.

_Wait…_

His eyes landed on something. Something insignificant, but awfully familiar nonetheless.

A hoodie draped across the backrest of a chair. Washed out black, worn out. A bleach stain on the forearm of the right sleeve. Nothing extraordinary.

The person it belonged to, however, was anything but ordinary for Rin.

He sat up straight in a bed he had cowardly fled months ago, dread making his blood turn cold.

“Oh. Yer awake.”

Air caught in his throat at the sound of that deep, bored voice.

That was when he noticed the other person sitting on the edge of the bed opposite to him, clothed back turned to him, shoulders hunched.

“Samu,” he whispered, voice breaking a little, disbelieving; hoping he was still asleep, that he was dreaming.

But he wasn’t.

“Hi.”

Osamu’s voice sounded… empty. Devoid of emotions. He wasn’t even looking at him, staying with his back turned to him.

Rintarou swallowed around the lump in his throat. Three months of careful avoidance thrown away in the span of one evening.

He got off the bed hastily, realizing for the first time since he had woken up that he was naked.

Oh good, now he knew why he was sore all over.

“I’m sorry, Osamu, I… I have to go,” he murmured.

He flinched.

It sounded oddly loud in the heavy silence of the room but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

He picked up his clothes and belongings scattered on the floor and got dressed hurriedly.

“I’m sorry,” he said one last time, walking towards the door.

“Don’t ya dare try to flee again Rintarou.”

He stopped dead in his track. A demand. Not a plea nor a suggestion. Almost an order.

And Rintarou complied.

He turned around, eyeing the other man cautiously. He realized his hair was wet, droplets of water running down his face and his neck. Osamu was fully clothed too. Blue t-shirt and black shorts.

He sat, immobile, on the edge of the bed, shoulders slouched, elbows resting on his thighs, hands dangling limply in front of him, a seven yards stare on his face.

Rin felt uncomfortable, standing there, in the black slacks and white button up he had worn yesterday night for Atsumu and Kita’s engagement party.

 _Oh god, last night_.

He remembered how his blood had run cold at the sight of Osamu despite the light flush on his cheeks.

He had looked absolutely stunning, black slacks similar to his, fitting snuggly around his thighs and an equally well fitted, deep red button up.

Rin had wanted to go and lock himself in the restaurant’s restroom and never come out in fear of running into the black haired man again.

But Osamu had barely acknowledged him. A faint nod in his direction and he had acted like normal, bickering with his brother and catching up with old teammates while the brunette had slowly descended into madness to the point he had drank way more alcohol than he should have.

He vaguely remembered that everyone had left rather early.

By 11pm he had been left alone with Osamu in front of the izakaya.

Barely two hours later, he had found himself writhing and panting under Osamu in the privacy of the latter’s bedroom.

And now, it was barely five in the morning, and Suna was in the exact situation he had been avoiding all these months.

Osamu let out a heavy sigh and stood, finally looking at him.

It took everything Suna had to keep looking at him in the eyes. He could see so much pain in them and, knowing he was the one who had put it there, the lump in his throat grew bigger.

There were bags under his eyes.

_Did he even sleep?_

Probably not.

The smaller man walked past him and stopped at the threshold, glancing over his shoulder.

“Go take a shower. Get something more comfortable to wear from the dresser. I’ll make breakfast.”

No amount of time could have prepared him to what came next.

“Don’t run away again. Please.”

A plea. This time Osamu was openly pleading him to stay.

Osamu never pleaded. He was too stubborn, too proud to ever be the one to bow and ask for favors.

But this… This…

Rintarou couldn’t bear to hurt him more. Couldn’t bear to see this man who just had of his best friend his features, like an empty shell.

So he stayed.

Even if it meant suffering.

Even if it meant acknowledging the fact he had ruined their friendship that first time they had sex. Even if it meant listening to Osamu say he hated him and didn’t to see him again; that he was disgusted by him.

Even if it meant watching his world crash and burn.

So he took clothes from the dresser and showered for probably longer than he should have.

In a surge of courage, he grabbed the black hoodie on his way out, putting it on, hoping it would shield him from the inevitable pain.

It was one of Osamu’s favorite. It didn’t have anything particular, it was just really comfy and warm.

It smelled like him.

He buried his nose in the material of the collar and inhaled deeply, stilling himself before walking into the small kitchenette.

Osamu looked rather calm, putting two cups on a tray, alongside with food and plates.

“Got to the balcony and open the door for me.”

He did as he was told, subdued.

The other man’s voice was emotionless again.

He didn’t know what to do with himself.

Rin had always liked the view from the balcony of Osamu’s apartment, especially at dawn, when the first rays of sunlight emerged from behind the buildings to gently grace the city skyline with a purplish aura.

He took it in one last time.

Osamu came through the glass door Rin was holding open for him and put the tray on the small table on his balcony, motioning for the brunette to take a sit.

He sat and stared at the food. He wasn’t hungry.

But he still ate, despite the fact that the food left a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembered forlornly how he used to enjoy breakfasts with his friend, tried to conjure the sweet taste of the pancakes, but it was as if everything turned into ash the moment it touched his tongue.

He forced it down his throat anyway. Because Osamu hated to waste food.

The other man sagged in his chair, head turned towards the horizon, profile rendered soft by the dim light.

“Rin,” Osamu finally spoke after a long moment of just staring at the city skyline.

He gazed at him again.

There was a maelstrom of emotions in his sweet grey eyes.

Rintarou could have stopped a moment to try and identify every last one of them but he decided against it for the sake of his own resolve.

He might falter otherwise.

“Why did you-”

“I’m sorry,” Rintarou blurted out. “I’m sorry. For getting so drunk, that first time, that I couldn’t control myself anymore. For running away the morning after without assuming the consequences of my actions. I’m sorry for just ignoring you for months because I was a coward and didn’t want to admit that fucked up and trying to flee again when I saw you last night. I’m sorry for being such a bad friend. Osamu, I-”

He breathed deeply, trying to blink away the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, trying to keep his voice even.

It was hard when the man across from him stared at him, unflinching, lips a hard, straight line, jaw set like he was ready to bite.

“Yesterday night, when I saw you I thought… I thought you would be angry at me, that you would scream and shout at me, but you barely even acknowledged me and that was actually worse-”

“Yesterday night wasn’t about us,” Osamu cut in a clipped tone. “I wasn’t goin’ to ruin it for Tsumu and Kita-san.”

 _Right_.

“So you are angry.”

“Oh, I’m beyond mad Rin, trust me.”

Rintarou gulped loudly. He had thought that maybe he could deal with anger.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t.

Osamu’s anger didn’t burn like his brother’s.

Osamu’s anger petrified you, froze you down to the marrow of your bones, made you shiver in regret.

He sighed again. It seemed like he hadn’t stopped doing so ever since Rintarou had woken up.

He extended a hand towards him, fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling his hand away from his face.

When had Rin started to bite his nails?

“Why did ya leave the first time?”

Osamu’s fingers was still on him. He was still touching him.

Rintarou could only stare.

“Rin?”

“I thought you’d be disgusted,” he admitted in a soft, fragile voice, eyes fixated on the fingers around his wrist.

“Disgusted?” Osamu repeated, incredulous. “My brother has been _datin’_ a man fer years. Hell! He’s gonna _marry_ said man! Why would I be disgusted?”

Rin pulled his hand away to run it through his hair, adverting his eyes, unable to meet the other’s.

“Not disgusted by that…”

“Then by what?”

“By the fact that I took advantage of you while you were drunk to sleep with you!”

He was growing frustrated.

With himself, for ever letting things get to this point.

With Osamu, who had forced him to voice it despite knowing exactly why. (That’s why they were here after all… Right?)

With the whole situation.

Osamu scoffed.

“Ya didn’t “ _take advantage of me_ ” Rin. Why the hell wouldja think that? ‘Cause I was drunk? Newsflash, asshole, ya were drunk too!”

Rintarou jumped at that, attention snapping back to his friend’s face.

He tried to argue, to tell him it wasn’t a reason but there was no stopping Osamu.

The black haired man took a deep breath, pinching his nose.

“We were both drunk but guess what? I woke up again that night, and when I saw ya there I thought “ _Not really the way I wanted things to go but I guess I’m lucky anyway!_ ” and went back to sleep because I dared to hope you’d still be there when I woke up.”

The more he talked, the more Rin’s eyes were going wide with realization.

When their gazes connected again, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t look away.

Beautiful, tormented grey eyes had him in their clutch.

“Wanna know how I felt when I woke and ya weren’t there anymore? Mmh? Fuckin’ abandoned. Angry. Because ya left rather than talk to me. And I resented ya. Because I thought ya trusted me enough to tell me if what had happened that night wasn’t somethin’ you wanted to continue and I felt hurt when I realized that ya didn’t. And then I hoped that you’d contact, call me, anythin’ really, because that was not the Rin I knew. But no. No. _Instead_ , ya played the coward card and ghosted me for fuckin’ months on end because ya didn’t have the balls to even text me.”

He gritted out the last part through clenched teeth.

“I considered myself lucky to wake up with ya next to me, Rin,” he said softly after a long pause. “And I spent the last few months thinking ya ignored me because ya didn’t want anything from it. That what had happened was just another one night stand for ya…”

_I considered myself lucky to wake up with ya next to me._

Rin thought he was dreaming.

This wasn’t reality.

This was not his best friend saying he never regretted their night together and that he wanted more than just that. More than just one night.

Still, he asked.

“You… don’t regret sleeping with me?”

“No, I fuckin’ don’t. I thought I made it pretty clear.”

“And you want it to be more than just a one night stand.”

“Yes, are ya deaf?”

“So… you like me?”

He cringed. God, he sounded like an emotionally stunted teenager. _Not far from the truth, actually_ , he thought.

He _felt_ like an emotionally stunted teenager.

Osamu rolled his eyes.

But he answered anyway, the shadow of a smile dancing on his lips.

“I’m pretty sure it’s love at this point.”

Rintarou felt his heart swell in his chest, happiness spreading in his veins, warming him up.

“But,” and Osamu made a point of locking eyes with him again. “I don’t think I’m ready yet. For anything more.”

“I understand.”

“I was ready back then, if only ya had stayed until I woke up.”

Rintarou averted his eyes again, ashamed.

Now he realized that yes, if he had gotten out of his own head for five minutes he would have known staying was a better decision than running away.

But he had been scared.

Scared of Osamu’s reaction. Scared of losing a friendship that meant the world to him.

Scared that he had broken the last thing that kept him close to the man he loved.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizin’ so much. It’s weird. And I didn’t say I didn’t want to date ya, I said not _yet_. I think we need to… I don’t know. Maybe start again with a clean slate. And no running away this time.”

Rin closed his eyes.

Relieved.

He was relieved.

He could breathe again.

When he opened his eyes again, Osamu was looking at him with a shy smile.

“I won’t fuck up this time Samu. I promise.”

Osamu let out a small huff.

“I won’t let you.”

And with that he dug into his food, looking more relaxed than he had ever since Rin had woken up.

It was a new chance for them, he thought as he stared at the sun slowly rising above the city skyline, painting everything in hues of pink and orange.

It’s a new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
